The Hospital Adventures Part 2
by socrgrl14
Summary: This is about Chantal's new life. See what has happened since she started school and made friends
1. Chapter 1

**The Hospital Adventures Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own House. Only Caralyn, Chantal, their friends, and any characters you don't know from House.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed The Hospital Adventures. This part is mainly about school and their band. Bubbles came up with their outfits and the Populars names.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of School**

**Chantal's POV:**

Well, it's the first day of school. Caralyn's going to meet me at the bus stop. I grab my bag and leave.

At the bus stop, I see Caralyn. She's wearing the sick ass new black and blue checkered hoodie, a black tank top, well-worn jeans, and black skate shoes. She looks damn good for the first day of school, if I do say so myself.

I'm wearing the outfit she picked out, my 'Come to the Dark Side, We Have Cookies' t-shirt, a denim skirt, and black Converse All-Star high tops.

For September, it's unusually windy. The leaves outside are just starting to change. We have been at band camp since August 20. It is now September 5, a Wednesday. It's actually been fun. I learned a bunch of kick ass moves for the marching season. I can't wait until our first game, a week from Friday.

After about 10 minutes, the city bus pulls up. We get on, pay, and find 2 seats together. At the next stop, I see a couple of teenagers get on. They head right towards us. I watch as Caralyn tells them to come sit with us.

"Yo! Caralyn! What up?" The black haired one says. God, he sounds so gangster.

"Hey guys, this is Chantal," she introduces me to them.

"Hey."

"Hey," I say back.

"These guys are my friends. They're Trevor West and Max Adams," she says, pointing to each one.

I notice Trevor has black hair, brown eyes, and is emo because he's wearing tight black jeans, a 'Panic! At The Disco' t-shirt and black Converse.

Max has spiky brown hair and bright green eyes. He's wearing a very loose sweatshirt and jeans. I swear I could pants him if I wanted to.

About 4 stops later, we're at Princeton Plainsboro High. We get off the bus and right away, I spot The Popluars. They're getting out of a black Mercedes SUV, looking a prim and perfect. I barely know anything about them and I think they should go die in a shit hole.

I spot their leader right away. She's the one surrounded by other ones. Kristina is wearing a thin short sleeve knit and jeans so tight, I swear I see an underwear line (which pisses me off), with some sexy guy hanging over her, obviously fighting for her approval. Her waiting staff is wearing spandex tank tops with some type of shirt over it, basically screaming 'this is more than what you will ever dream of owning' in an assortment of colors and frayed jean skirts.

Caralyn, Trevor, Max and I just walk by, ignoring them. Trust me; by the end of the week, something WILL happen to the Populars, and they're not going to like it.

**Caralyn's POV:**

It's period A and I'm in Orchestra. It's actually cool, except the teacher scares the living shit out of me. But it's not just me, she scares everyone.

Period B, we're in Biology. Since its level 3, we have some days with lab periods. The other days, we go to study in the library. The class isn't that bad. We get to dissect frogs in the spring. All the boys were excited, but Chantal looked like she might pass out. I'm used to it, having a doctor as a dad; disgusting crap doesn't scare me anymore. Transplants on the other hand…

After homeroom, it's English time. The teacher's a real whack job. He OBSSESSES over how much we're gonna love Shakespeare. We've done Shakespeare every year since 6th grade. It's getting old… Jeez, how much did Shakespeare actually write to have 4 years of English dedicated to it?

We're in Geometry period D. I HATE math. It should go die, much like the Populars. I barely passed last year and dad harassed me about it. Basically he jumped right to conclusions and said I sucked at math. Which is true, but I understood it, I just couldn't pass the tests. He knows I'm good at all subjects. He says I'm a mini-him. Even Cuddy says that, though I don't know if it's a compliment or an insult. I guess it could go either way.

LUNCH TIME!!! Period E lunch is famous for the fights that happen in here. Mostly because of the huge crowds. It's an over-populated period. They barely have enough staff to man the lunch lines, let alone control the crowds. To make a long story short, have you ever been to a zoo before?

Period F is World History time. The teacher in there is AWESOME. He lets you listen to music when you have tests or quizzes. He actually complimented mine and Chantal's bags. Mine's purple and white, with 'The Who' and 'Rolling Stones' pins. Chantal's is black and white checkered, with 'Green Day, 'Simple Plan, and 'Good Charlotte' pins. How sick is he? For an old person anyway….

Period G is the only class I don't have with Chantal. I'm in drawing, while she's in Foods. I had the foods class last year and it was pretty fun. We made some damn good food in there. It's useful, since dad can't cook ANYTHING.

We're back together Period H for Band. I love having band last period of the day. All the kids in there are cool and I know, like, all of them. I met them all last year at Band Camp. Max, Trevor, Daniel, and Scott are in there. Max and Trevor play saxophone, Daniel plays trumpet, and Scott plays trombone.

**Chantal's POV:**

It's the end of the day and we're all walking to the bus stop, talking about our day and how much paper work we all have to fill out. I love all my classes. The only problem is the Populars are in my English and Geometry classes. Well, let the down fall of the Populars begin. Caralyn and I have to go to the hospital after school, so we catch a different bus home than Max and Trevor. Caralyn was right; I'm going to fit in nicely here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: After School**

**Disclaimer: Nobody owns anything**

**Chantal's ****POV**

After school, Caralyn and I are forced to the hospital. Our dad does want to make sure we do our homework. So I hand Dad ALL the forms we got and leave him to sign in peace, its just safety and what useless shit we'll learn during the year.

I meet up with Caralyn in the cafeteria, 'because I want to avoid House at all costs. House is in a pissy mood because Cuddy's got him doing clinic duty all fucking day.

We decide on a date for our first band practice - tonight at 6. We're doing it at my house, so House won't get mad and it's kinda hard lugging a drum set (that's so much freaking bigger than me) around. A bass would be easier. So Caralyn pulls out her green EnV™ and gives me Trevor and Max's number, so I can call them later.

**Caralyn's****POV**

As Chantal's calling them, I dial Scott's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Caralyn. We decided on a date for band practice. Tonight at 6 at Chantal's. Meet me at my place and we can walk over together. Tell Dan," I say as I close my phone. No way in hell, am I going to give him any chance to tell me he has to bail.

"So are we all set?" I ask Chantal.

"Yep... I told them where and when to be there," she informs me.

"Great. Now let's think of some songs we can do. I know the bass parts to _Teenagers_ by MCR and _Warning_ by Green Day. There's a whole bunch more, but those are the ones I memorized."

"Cool. I know both of them, too," and gives a small nod.

"So, we're set on songs. Now let's cause chaos… Wanna go wheelchair racing?" I smirk.

"Is Cuddy here?" She asks nervously.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen her," I reassure.

"Then hell yeah!" she screams as she runs towards a storage closet.

We both grab a wheelchair and figure out a course. We start at the opposite end and race to my dad's office. And we're off. At first I was in the lead, then I had to swerve around a nurse and janitor and that let Chantal pass me. It wound up being a tie.

We shake hands and race to go put the wheelchairs back before anyone notices they were gone. Or we get caught by a magically appearing Cuddy, and that would get our dads called in, and that would totally suck ass.

**Chantal's ****POV**

So, it's finally 6 and everyone's over in my room. I found out that Dan (whose real name is Daniel) is pretty nice. He has light brown dreadlocks and gorgeous blue eyes that I just want to drown in. He's wearing cargo shorts and loose tee underneath a button-down.

Since he can't bring an actual keyboard here, he brought one of those roll out ones; which is pretty bad ass if you think about it….

Caralyn brought 3 amps (one for her, the other ones for Trevor and Max). Everyone brought their own instrument and cords. As soon as we're all set up, we start.

**Scott's ****POV**

Once the guitar part starts for _Teenagers_, I get into my zone.

_They're gonna clean up your looks,_

_With all the lies in the books,_

_To make a citizen out of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun,_

_And keep an eye on you, son,_

_So__ they can watch all the things you do._

Now, the bass and drums come in.

_Because the drugs never work,_

_They're gonna give you a smirk,_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds,_

_Another cog in the murder machine…_

_They said all-_

Now, we all start singing.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of __me_

_They could care less as long as __someone'll__ bleed,_

_SO darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not __me_

Back to just me singing.

_The boys and girls in the clique,_

_The awful names that they stick,_

_Your never __gonna__ fit in much kid._

_But if you're troubled and hurt,_

_What you've got under your shirt,_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did…_

_They said all-_

Everyone starts singing.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of __me_

_They could care less as long as __someone'll__ bleed,_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not __me_

_Whoa, whoa, yeah…_

Now it starts into this really sick ass guitar solo. After that, it's only the drums playing, while we sing.

_They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of __me_

_They could care less as long as __someone'll__ bleed,_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not __me_

_All together now…_

All the instruments are back to playing

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of __me_

_They could care less as long as __someone'll__ bleed,_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not __me_

_Whoa, whoa, yeah…_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of __me_

_They could care less as long as __someone'll__ bleed,_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not __me_

As soon as we're done with that song, we fool around a little with our respective instruments, and it's time to leave. We'll meet back up tomorrow and work on a new song, along with that one. So we all say bye to Chantal and leave in a group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Encounters**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own House. I don't have enough money**

**A/N: I need recommendations on songs the band can play? Or names for the band. I have, for songs: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy and Who Are You and Doctor Doctor by The Who.**

**Chantal's POV:**

Well, it's the second day of school and Orchestra is dragging on forever. Mrs. (?) yelled at me 'cause I don't have my violin yet. Dad's gonna get it for me tonight. But anyway, we're gonna be playing Eleanor Rigby (one of my FAVORITE songs, I might add). I'm so excited. So is Caralyn. It has an awesome bass part in it. Mrs. (?) has to decide who is on first, second, and third violin. I'm hoping to get first. Caralyn doesn't have to worry about anything. There are only 2 other bass players. One's a senior (his name's Patrick) and he's incredibly gorgeous. The other one is a Sophmore like us (his name's ?), but a HUGE slacker. Caralyn's the only girl bassist. After orchestra, I shove my audition music in my bag and rush to meet Caralyn in Bio.

**Caralyn's POV:**

It's time for lunch and we have all formed a plan to sit at the Populars table to piss them off. Chantal and I meet Max, Dan, Trevor, and Scott at the center table. Scott (describe his hair and eyes). He's wearing (?).

"Incoming. Populars, 3 o'clock," Chantal says.

"But it's only 11," Max tells her.

"Wow, you're dumb," I say as Scott throws a French fry at him.

"Who the hell do you guys think you are, sitting at our table," Kristina screeches at us, wearing (?), her waiting staff close behind.

"Well, last time I checked, this table didn't have your name on it," I say.

"This where we have sat for the past 2 years," one of the waiting staff, Kelly Silverman to be exact, explains.

"Yeah, well now we are," Chantal says.

All of a sudden, a (?) comes flying into the air and smack right dab in the middle of Kristina's shirt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screams piercing the loudness of the lunch room (or zoo, as it should be called).

Those of us at the table all snicker, but use our backpacks to cover our faces.

"You," she hisses, glaring at me and Chantal. "You planned this. You can't stand me being cooler than you, so you had someone throw food at me."

"You think we're jealous of you," I say. "You're so full of yourself (think of something to add).

"Hhhmmm," she pouts and turns to her waiting staff.

Another spoonful of (?) comes flying towards her, but she sees it coming, ducks, and it hits Dan instead.

"Oh, it's war!" he screams as he hurls some yogurt towards the direction the food came from.

Me and Chantal duck as everyone in the cafeteria starts hurling food at one another. I grab a container of applesauce, pop my head up, chuck it, and duck back down. Chantal sees opportunity and throws an open container of yogurt at Nicole Gilmore (one of the waiting staff) but Ms. Rodahan gets in the way and it hits her.

"EVERYBODY HAULT!!!" she screams above the noise.

Everyone who was holding food automatically dropped it because if a principal walks in during a food fight and gets hit, you don't want to be caught holding ANY food.

"Who started this?"

It was so quiet, I swear one of those cricket-chirping-things would come on.

"I'll ask one more time, who started this?"

All fingers pointed to us and the Populars.

"You 10, get in my office NOW!"

We get up, grab our bags and head towards his office.

**Ms. Rodahan POV:**

"Okay, since I have no proof of who really started it, I'm afraid I'll have to suspend all of you," I say as I glance around the table. To my right, it goes Kristina Smith, Chelsea Hoffman, Kelly Silverman, Nicole Gilmore, Max Adams, Chantal Martin, Daniel Collins, Scott Weil, Trevor West, and finally, Caralyn House. The first 4 are the most popular girls in this school. The others are in a clique of their own. I recognize Chantal and Caralyn because their dad's work at the hospital where I get my checkups.

"Awwwman! My dad's gonna kill me," both Caralyn and Chantal groan at the same time.

"Well, that's a choice you were willing to make the moment you all started throwing food."

"But we didn't start it," they all say at the same time.

"I don't care WHO started it. You're all suspended for 2 days."

**Caralyn's POV:**

Since it's a Friday, that means we'll be able to play at the football game tonight. So it won't be a problem until my and Chantal's dads find out. We just found out Green Day is coming to town. They're having a concert on Saturday. I hope we can go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discipline**

**Caralyn's POV:**

I'm gonna get killed. I'm suspended for 3 fuckin' days, just 'cause of a food fight I DIDN'T start. Well, I suppose Chantal will get killed to. Not sure about Trevor, Max, Dan, and Scott. But right now, Chantal and I are waiting for the bus that leads us to our eventual death.

It's freezing out. Why did we think it was a good idea to wear skirts in New Jersey in September? Well, I'm wearing a green skirt with a black long-sleeve shirt that has silver and green dragon on it and dark green Converse high tops that match my skirt.

Chantal is wearing her new jean skirt with a lime green tank top under a black one. She also has on her lime green leggings and black Converse low tops.

At the hospital, dad and Wilson were in the lobby, waiting for us. Ms. Rodahan must've already called them. She's speedy when it comes to calling about discipline. I know from experience…

"Caralyn Alyssa House! What did you do this time to get suspended for 3 DAYS?!" Dad immediately yells at me as soon as I'm within hearing distance.

"I kinda got involved in a little food fight," I say quietly.

"Exactly how little?" He asked, challenging.

"Umm… the whole cafeteria got involved."

"Impressive," he smirked. He's not supposed to be happy…

"HOUSE!" Wilson yells at him.

"What?!"

"Your daughter started a food fight and got suspended for 3 days," he reminded.

"Your daughter was involved AND got the same amount of suspension," he replied.

"We didn't start it!! It was the Populars," Chantal and I yell at the same time to both of them.

"It doesn't matter," his hand went to wipe his forehead. "Chantal, you are grounded for a week AND you can't go to the Green Day concert this weekend," Wilson tells Chantal. "House, I advise you to do the same."

"WHAT?!" We both scream, a look of horror on our faces.

"He's right, Caralyn. You will have the same punishment as Chantal," Dad tells me.

"But Dad! We HAVE to see the concert. They'll be playing all their new songs," Chantal whines.

"No. Now both you and Caralyn go and eat. Your football game starts in an hour," he tells us.

"Fine," we both say as we pout out of the room.

So, we're at school, changing into our uniforms. They're actually not that bad looking, if you're looking from a distance. They're light blue and have writing in navy saying PPHS (Princeton-Plainsboro High School). We wear these navy blue pants and they smell horrible.

As soon as we're changed and have our instruments, we line up outside in our correct positions. Then we march down to the field. The instruments in the pit (which is the xylophone, vibraphone, bells, along with the bass) have already been brought down. As soon as we're at the field, we march up to the stands and get ready to play the national anthem. When that's done, we walk up to the stands and get out our stand tunes.

When there's 2 minutes left in the 2nd quarter, all the percussionists, along with me go down to warm up.

**Chantal's POV:**

It's show time. Our song order is Rock Around The Clock, Time Warp, and finally, Dirty Jobs. They are all amazing, but we make them sound even better. We march along the track and get into our starting positions for the first song. Now, it's our time to shine.

-

After the game, a bunch of us from band go to Blake's for ice cream. Halfway into my ice cream, my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Chantal, it's Dad. Where are you?"

"At Blake's. We went there after the game. Why?"

"Don't you remember? You're grounded," he sighed audibly.

"Oops. I kinda forgot. Caralyn's here too," I grimace.

"Well, get home now. Bring Caralyn. I'm sure House'll text her soon too," he said, strongly.

"Okay," I say as I hang up. Caralyn looks at me with a strange look.

"Who was that?" she asks.

"My dad. He says we have to go home right now," I tell her.

"Okay, but why hasn't my dad texted me?" she says. Right then, her cell goes off.

Caralyn, go to Wilson's immediately!! It reads.

"We better go before we get in even more trouble," I sigh.

"Yeah, that would just be icing on the cake. See ya, dudes," Caralyn tells everyone as we're leaving.

**Caralyn's POV:**

As soon as we're through the door, dad and Wilson immediately swarm over to us. We are SO fucked.

"Didn't I tell you to come home right after the game?" Dad asks me.

"Umm, not really. You just said we were grounded," I challenge.

"Doesn't that mean that you're not allowed to go anywhere other than school and home? I don't know, maybe I forgot," Dad says sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, but after all the games we go to Blake's. I have since I was a freshman," I shrug.

"You got suspended. I'm surprised they didn't kick you off school property!" He yelled. Wilson just stood back and observed. He probably didn't think he would be faced with this kind of trouble so shortly into parenthood.

"That starts Monday…" I explain, calmly.

I've been suspended twice before; for skipping class to do pot behind the school when I was thirteen. I swear to God, I'm now clean. And the ONE time I did it, I only did a little and it messed me up big time! But I was caught and suspended for two days.

Then the second time; my friends and I pulled a prank when I set free three pigs and labeled them 1, 2, and 4 with a Sharpie, so everybody was looking for 3, creating so much fucking chaos, it was hilarious. I was suspended for five days along with my friends because the local pet store called the school to say that a couple of kids rented three pigs and paid with a credit card. Then my friend, who had the credit card, ratted out everybody else involved.

Trust me; I know how suspension works…

"Yeah," Chantal adds, quietly.

He stares at me with this cold glare. I want to shrivel up and just go to the fucking Green Day concert, but I think that doesn't fall under school or home.

Our dads sends us upstairs, apparently that's the best they can do under the circumstances.

In Chantal's bedroom, I just sit on her bed and she sits in front of me.

"We didn't even start it," she says, blankly.

"I know! We shouldn't be punished for this," I say loudly.

"Well, we're kinda stuck here…" She sighs. "I don't think there's much we can do about that. But, I really wanted to go to the concert tonight."

"We're not really stuck here," my eyes shift to the window. The window leads to the fire escape, which is really accessible.

"What are you talking about?" Chantal asks.

"I'm saying we sneak out and then back in. He meet up with the guys and then we go to the concert and return before our dads know we're gone," I shrug. I realize that this could get us in some serious shit – especially if our dads call the cops reporting us missing. We could go to Juvenile Hall… But the concert will be fun, right?

Chantal is looking apprehensive. She's cool, but I don't think that she's too rebellious like I am. I just do whatever the fuck I feel like. Chantal, I think, looks at the consequences before doing the bad thing. But to my surprise, she agrees to sneak out.

I lock the bedroom door and then grab the tickets. I climb on my bed and open the window all the way. I let Chantal out first and then I climb out, being sure not to make a lot of noise on the metal fire escape. I close the window; the last thing I want is our dads to realize that we're gone based on the window being open creating a draft.

We climb down the fire escape slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Then we're on the ground in the small alleyway. Then we make a run for it down the street.

We're free…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Running

**Chapter 5: Running**

**Chantal's POV:**

As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I run. Caralyn looks surprised at first, but then catches up to me, mainly because of her long legs. As we're running, I realize something.

At the arena, millions of teenagers were just standing around, waiting for tickets. Caralyn taps me on the shoulder and points at something. I turn around and see Max, Dan, Trevor, and Scott near a fire hydrant. We both run up to them and hug 'em. Then we make our way to the doors.

After we hand them the tickets, we go to find our seats. We're lucky we are in a good location of the massive mosh pit. The announcer comes on and announces that the show will be starting soon, so we get ready to scream our lungs out.

**Caralyn's POV:**

So, the show has started. As of right now, they have sung Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), American Idiot, Jesus Of Suburbia, Holiday, and She's A Rebel. It is intermission and Chantal went with Dan to get some food.

"So, think they like each other?" I ask Scott.

"I don't know. Maybe," he says. _Well, that's a big help…_

"I'm just sayin'; I think they should hook up."

"I guess."

"Okay, quiet. Here they come," I say in a hushed tone, though I don't know why because you can barely hear the person next to you. Therefore, the comment went unnoticed by Scott.

I see Chantal heading back with Dan and she's laughing at something he said. _She's totally flirting with him._

"So, what'd you get for us?" I ask Chantal.

"Umm… some chicken fingers and fries. With lots of ketchup," she says with a shy smile.

"Cool."

"So, Dan… What'd you get us?" Max asks him.

"Popcorn and soda… oh and we got some dude to get us beer; what's it look like?" he replies. "He said the young people should party…. Or somethi-"

"It looks to me as though you are wanting something else, too," he interupted as he nudges Trevor, points to Chantal discretely, and whistles. All except for Dan laughed their asses off.

"What are they talking about?" Chantal asks me.

"Dan. Look at the dude." She turned her head discretely. He flashed his charm smile, and went back the conversation he was having with Scott and Max. Caralyn continued. "He _totally_ wants to go out with you. And _you_ should ask him. You two were kinda flirting," I whisper to her.

I receive one of the beers from Dan and twist of the cap. Chantal denies…

"Really? I wanted to ask him, but I wasn't sure if he liked me." _Well, this is new…_

"Yeah, go ask him... now. Cuz I'm not sure when we'll be able to get out again," I take a swig of the beer and wince as it goes down.

"Okay," she grabs the bottle, and takes a long sip before she turns to Dan. "Umm…Dan... Damn, I how the hell do I say this?" she looks down, apprehensively.

"Hey, whatever you wanna say to me, you can say. It's me," he put a finger under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes.

_Oh, God, he's screwed._

"Do you wanna, uhmm, go out with me?" Chantal smiles shyly.

"Yeah, sure," he says, smiling, and gently brushes his lips with hers.

_Man, he moves fast…_

Well, the concert is restarting (which is a relief 'cause at the rate Chantal and Dan are moving… they'll be jumping each other like bunnies on the way home). Green Day will be performing their newer songs, such as Warning, Minority, and What's Her Name.

**Chantal's POV:**

So it's after the show and it was AMAZING!! We bought t-shirts that have all the tour dates and all the band members signed them. Now, we're walking back to my house.

It's close to midnight and we decide to head back home. Caralyn's a little wacked out, but in a good way. For example, when a late night trucker was driving by on the empty road, she jumped out in front of it and started swinging her jacket around and around, like a cowgirl, and got out of the way, before she got ran over. The trucker honked like the horny bastard he is.

Meanwhile, Dan and I were having fun with our new status, making out all the way home. God, I can't get enough of him, and Caralyn definitely took note of. I hope she's happy with us, cuz I know she's suggested it, but I can't help but wonder if she's resentful or jealous.

Oh well, so we are about to get back to her house. It's not that hard, from what she tells me. Apparently you just go through the same way you get in.

Caralyn grabs hold of the first rung, effectively pulling herself up. Then I grab the same rung and I lightly pull and it doesn't stay! It bangs loudly when it hit the ground. Well, this is just perfect…

"It's fucked up!!" I whisper.

"No shit! Go around to the front door, I'll let you in," she says, as she continues to climb with minimal sound.

I walk around the building and wait at the front door for Caralyn

**Caralyn's POV:**

I continue to climb, and climb, to my bedroom window that's located on the second floor.

I glance in my window, the light is still on from before; and the room looks like the way we left it. Good, 'cause that means our fathers didn't find out we were missing.

I open the window, and fall face first on my bed, which is under the window. It's totally normal, and I'm not hurt. Then, I unlock the door, which doesn't seem to be tampered with.

So far… so good…

"_CARALYN ALYSSA HOUSE!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!"_ Dad bellowed from the living room. He and Wilson were nursing a beer and watching what looks like a wrestling match.

I spoke too soon… Shit, we're fucked.

"Uhh……"

"You KNOW you were grounded and you disobeyed me," he screams.

"I know. It was wrong. Please don't yell."

"I'm trying not too. Where's Chantal?"

"You're yelling…" I said quietly. The doorbell rang. "Right there."

He opens the door to find Chantal shivering and soaked, due to the fact that it just started down pouring. _Perfect._

"Come inside," he says, nudging her in. As soon as she's in, he slams the door and turns to look at us. We both jump because we know we're fucked. There's anger written on every feature. His eyes seem to glow with anger and, perhaps, worry.

"Caralyn. Where. Did. You. Go?" he punctuated.

"To the Green Day concert," I say, wincing at my words. My voice seems to shrink under his.

"And what did I tell you?"

"Which time?" I slurred.

"Caralyn…"

"We weren't allowed to go to the concert."

"You deliberately disobeyed me. You snuck out, went to the concert, dragged Chantal with you, and not to mention, you're wasted."

"How do you know?"

"There's alcohol on your breath." Damn.

"And WHAT are you wearing?" I glance down. I'm wearing the t-shirt we got at the concert, my leather jacket over it, my raspberry plaid skirt, and black Converse. Chantal is wearing the concert t-shirt, jeans, and pink Converse.

"The greatest band in the world's autographs." I sigh.

Somehow, I'm glad that Chantal is keeping her mouth shut… She wouldn't know how to deal with my dad. Hell, I don't know how to deal with my dad. My dad brings his hand up to his face, and wipes it.

"You look like you're a walking sex ad. You have to cover yourself more."

"MY GOD, _DAD_," I emphasize the word 'Dad'. "THIS IS HOW TEENS DRESS," I nod my head up and down and pinch my shirt's collar and wave it. "I'M NOT A WALKING SEX AD, I'M BEING _MYSELF._ IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, THEN YOU CAN'T ACCEPT ME." I storm upstairs to my room, pissed off, and slam the door.

**House's POV:**

When did she become like this? Where did my sweet, innocent little girl go? She's dressing like a hooker and acting out. She's suspended from school for fighting and she's sneaking out. She's fucking disobeying me. She's out doing God knows what, with God knows whom and I don't know… anything.

I used to be that father that was his kid's best friend; the father that if she had a problem, Caralyn could come to me and talk to me about it.

I miss that.

**Chantal's POV:**

In the whole two weeks that I've been in Princeton, I've never seen Caralyn blow up like that. I've seen her pissed, but she always kept her cool. That was very unlike her.

"So…" I say, slowly.

My dad gets up for the first time of the night comes up to me and looks me in the eye.

"I'm very disappointed in you." He walks into the kitchen, and chucks the empty beer bottle in the trash.

_Well, at least we had fun…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**** Underway**

**On AIM:**

RockDaHouse-this sucks

XcutexbutxcrazyX- I know my dad's pissed me. I don't think he expected this so soon

RockDaHouse- my dad's pissed me too

XcutexbutxcrazyX - we won't be going out for a LONG ass time

RockDaHouse - we need to figure out a way to get them to shorten our sentences

XcutexbutxcrazyX - but how?

RockDaHouse- set them up on dates. We'll hook them up with Cam and Cuddy

XcutexbutxcrazyX - will they like that

XcutexbutxcrazyX - ??

RockDaHouse - they'll be fine. We can cook for them, since you're taking cooking and I took it last year

XcutexbutxcrazyX - ok I guess. If it'll shorten our prison sentences loll

RockDaHouse - great. Talk to ya the hospital

**Chantal's POV:**

So, I talked to Caralyn last night. She seems to have this brilliant plan about how to get us out of this mess. Personally, I don't know if this will actually work. Hooking up our dads with their co-workers? Really?

But at this point, we're already fucked and we're probably already not gonna see daylight til our senior prom night. We might as well try to just show our fathers that under all the crap we pull, that we're actually decent human beings. From where I stand, I'm looking to just reinvent my first impression.

Plain and simple: this blows.

**Caralyn's POV:**

We really need to get the ball rolling with this plan. Chantal's all in and so am I. What choice do we have? Exactly, we don't. They fucking took our free will right out from under us. Sure, we probably don't deserve it, but we didn't do anything too bad, right?

Anywho, I really just hope this works. I know my dad, and he's had a thing for this Cameron chick ever since she started working at the hospital. And if she's keeping him occupied, there's a good chance that he'll thank me and then I'll be able to go out again. He might even convince Uncle Jimmy to do the same. God damn, I hope so.

**House's POV:**

Grounding Caralyn was hard, but I've gotten used to it over the years. She's rebelling and thinks that she knows all. I understand it 'cause I've been doing it all my life. But, if I know her well enough, which I think I do, then she'll try more than anything to get out of her grounding. She loves her freedom more than life itself; she won't stop until she gets it back.

I just know it.

**Caralyn's POV:**

It's Day 1 of mine and Chantal's month long prison sentence. Seeing as we're suspended from school for 3 days, we get stuck coming to PPTH all day, so our dad's can 'supervise' us. After we go back to school, we have to come back every day afterwards. They even took our phones, which I understand. Even though being grounded sucks (and I'm used to it), it was worth it going to the concert.

Since Operation Hook-Up is underway, Chantal and I dressed to impress. I'm wearing a turquoise shirt with a white tank top showing under it, brown pants, and turquoise flip-flops. I even straightened my hair and shaved my legs for this, so this better be fucking good. Chantal is wearing a dark purple shirt, khaki pants, and purple Converse and, surprisingly, has her hair down. We meet in my dad's office.

"First, we'll talk to Cameron. Since I know her more, just let me talk to her. Then we'll visit Cuddy and convince her to come over to Wilson's place. We'll tell her you want to get to know her better," I inform Chantal.

"Okay," she says. I think she's still mad at me for getting her grounded. But I know she had fun and got a boyfriend out of it, too. She and Dan are cute together, but Dan moves fast. I've noticed, when it comes to relationships. I hope she can handle him.

I head off to find Cam, while Chantal goes to Wilson's office to work on the homework that our teachers gave us. Mrs. Rodahan informed all our teachers we were suspended and they gave each of us a packet of work, so we won't be behind when we go back.

**Cameron's POV: **

I see Caralyn coming towards me. She's got this look on her face, the same one House gets when he's determined to find something. It's unbelievable how similar they are. You can really tell they're father and daughter.

"Hey, Cam. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks me.

"I guess. I heard about the food fight and the concert, by the way. What do you want to talk about?"

"He grounded me for a month. It's like prison. No phone, no computer, and I have to come _here _every day after school. Chantal got the same thing. We're hoping to shorten our sentences by cooking them dinner. How would you like to come over and eat with us? It'll just be me and House. And it'll be decent food, seeing as House isn't cooking and it isn't take-out."

"Sounds fun. I guess I can come over. When is it?"

"I was thinking on Friday. House's less likely to be in a bad mood, seeing as it's kinda sorta a weekend."

"Okay."

"Cool," she says, starting to leave."Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell House. I want it to be a surprise."

I can't help but think its more than just dinner.

**Caralyn's POV:**

Now that Cam and Dad are all set, it's time to hook up Wilson and Cuddy. Chantal and I head to Cuddy's office. We're basically just gonna convince her to come over to Wilson's for dinner. I think Chantal should do the talking, since she's gonna be the only one there, besides Wilson. I'll be at my place with Dad and Cam.

"Now, I figure we just convince Cuddy that you want to get to know her more and invite her over for dinner," I explain to Chantal as we're walking to Cuddy's office.

"Do you think she'll believe me?" she asks.

"Of course. When she first met me, she told me to come and talk to her whenever I wanted. She desperately wants a kid. She'll love that you want to have dinner with her. Be sure to tell her Wilson will be there too."

"Okay. I hope this goes well," she looks at me, nervously. At this point, I hope she doesn't want to back out of this.

"It will. Actually, I think you should bond with Cuddy. She's really nice."

"I know. She's never talked to me, though. When I first came here, she looked confused when dad told her I was his."

"Well, she didn't know about me until I was 8. And then, everyone thought I was hers because they had never seen me before. It was pretty entertaining," I smile at the memory.

We reach Cuddy's office and we look in her window. She's on the phone. I try for the handle, but some guy stops me from behind and says, "You can't go in there."

"And you are...?" I ask him.

"I'm Dr. Cuddy's new assistant. Can I tell her what it's regarding?"

"Yes, actually. I'm concerned with the stick that's up your ass."

"Excuse me?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, as if he's never been given attitude before.

"Fuck it," I say. "I'm gonna go in now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuddy's POV:**

I'm at my desk, doing some paperwork, when I hear my assistant talking to someone, who I can only assume is House. A few moments later, I hear my door open and see mini-House walk in; followed by Wilson's daughter (I still haven't found out her name).

"Hi Cuddy!" Caralyn says.

"What do you want, Caralyn. I'm kinda busy with paperwork."

"Well, I just figured that since you haven't met Jimmy's daughter properly, I though I'd introduce you two."

"Okay," I answer, confused. I push my pen and paperwork aside.

"This is Chantal. She's now my bestest friend in the world. She's also in my band."

I glance at the two girls in my office. Caralyn is standing there, looking confident with a slight smirk on her face. Chantal is a little more timid. She nervously glances around my office and I notice her hands starting to tremble. You can definitely tell she's nervous around new people.

"Well, I've got to get going. See you later……Cuddles,"Caralyn states and skips out of my office. Being around House so much is definitely rubbing off on her. I glance at Chantal and she looks panic stricken.

"Hi Chantal. I'm Lisa Cuddy. You can sit down if you want," I tell her and she immediately walks over to a chair, opposite of my desk. She seems to calm down a bit, once she's seated.

"Hi," Chantal says, her voice a little louder than a whisper.

"So, how do you like Princeton so far?"

"It's fine. I'm glad I met Caralyn before school started. It's good to know at least one person around here."

"That's good. Caralyn mentioned that you're in her band. What do you play?"

"Drums," she informs me. She seems more comfortable now, her voice of normal volume.

"Neat. Do you have a drum set in your room?"

"Yeah. Dad bought it for me when we did my room."

"Cool." We seem to be running out of topics to talk about.

"I was just, uh, wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner on Friday. I was gonna make dinner for me and dad, anyways."

"Sure. What time would you like me over?"

"How's 6 sound?"

"Good. Oh, Chantal, one more question. How old are you?"

"15." She gets up and heads towards the door. "One more thing, I'd like you to keep this a secret. I wanted to surprise dad with the dinner."

"I won't tell. See you on Friday."

"Bye," she says and walks out the door. This should be an interesting dinner.

**Chantal's POV:**

As soon as I'm done asking Cuddy to dinner, I head off to find Caralyn.


	8. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop is broken and that is where the story is. But I'm trying to get it fixed. Just bear with me until I can get it working again. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
